


When i'm with you

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, michael and luke are in looooooveee, so much fluff its disgusting really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael turns around to face Luke. His eyes are brimming with tears. Calum himself looks like he's going to start crying, because this is it, this is what it's been building up to after a year of despising each other because hate was easier to feel than love, and then awkwardly dancing around the subject of maybe not being straight, and (unsuccessfully) hiding their relationship from him and Ashton for a while, and then eventually falling madly, stupidly in love.</p><p>or, Michael and Luke's relationship through the eyes of Calum and Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> FAQ:  
> Q: what is this??? was this really necessary  
> A: bro even i dont know

"Shhhh," Luke pleads, elbowing Michael in the stomach as best as he can in his half-asleep state. "Please, for the love of God, just shut up. I need as much sleep as I can get. We're being forced to exercise tomorrow morning."

"Much gym. Such fitness— _Ow_ ," Michael whines, rubbing at his side. "Stop hitting me."

"Stop talking." Luke groans out, voice irritable. He still reaches behind him to rub apologetically at Michael's tummy where he thumped him though. He should've known Michael would be like this. Luke was being the big spoon from now on. It would be easier to shut Michael up when he wasn't all wrapped up in his long pale arms.

"You're so grumpy at night."

" _Michael_."

"Just let him sleep, man," Calum grumbles thickly from the bed across from them. Michael wonders when they'll stop being such a clingy band and actually use the other three hotel rooms that are booked for them.

"Okay." Michael sighs finally. Luke lets his eyes slide closed, and Michael settles too, his breathing evening out, getting deeper in the way it does when he's dozing off. Luke starts to drift off too, the calmness of the room slowly lulling himself out of consciousness.

"Did you hear the one about the guitarist who fell asleep on stage? He rocked himself to sleep." Michael giggles.

(Michael ends up squeezing into the bed across from his and Luke's, much to Ashton and Calum's annoyance.)

xxx

"You huge fucking black-haired dolt!" Is all Ashton can hear Luke shrieking as he walks into the back lounge of the tour bus. As anyone who knows both Luke and Michael would do, he freezes and hastily starts to retreat. This obviously isn't a good time to, well, communicate with them at all, really.

"Dumbass Goldilocks looking Golden Retriever," Michael roars back.

"You absolute fucking lamp."

"Did you just— Calum, do you hear this shit?! See how he treats me?"

"Don't get me involved, bro," Calum sounds like he's laughing, and really, so is Ashton. He walks in to see Luke and Michael heavily involved in a game of FIFA, Calum sitting on the edge of the couch watching their exchange of insults with amusement. Ashton sits next to him, grinning at the pair like he can't help it, which he can't.

"They love each other so much," Calum says, quietly so they can't hear him, lest they team up against him instead.

"Fuck me, oh my God," Luke spits out as Michael steals the ball away from him again.

"Maybe later."

"Yeah," Ashton nods at Calum. "They do."

"No fucking on the couch." Calum pleads.

"We'll fuck wherever we please, thank you very much." Michael lets him know.

xxx

"Ashton! Ashton! Wake up, oh my God, it's an emergency! Ashton!"

"Luke." Ashton mutters sleepily. "If you yell my name one more time, you're out of the band."

"We're all out of Cool Ranch Doritos, Ash, and Michael's half asleep so he can't drive—"

"I'm not fucking half asleep," Michael grumbles from the other side of the room, the sound of his voice and his subsequent yawn contradicting his words.

"And I had some of that champagne that doesn't taste like alcohol but actually is and I swear I didn't know it was alcohol until I'd finished the bottle and I feel great but I don't think I'm okay to drive so I need you to drive me."

"Luke," Ashton starts to refuse, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. But he sees the look on Michael's face, the wide-eyed silent pleading. Ashton looks back at Luke, adorably excited for something as simple as the prospect of a midnight (well, 2 am) feast, and if _Ashton_ doesn't want that look on his face to die, he can't imagine how Michael feels.

Ashton sighs. "Okay." he agrees, reaching for his keys. "Let's go."

xxx

"Nooo," Michael groans, burying his face further into Calum's chest. "I hate this. This is bullshit. Why is Chicago being mean to us?"

"Shh, s'okay Mikey." Calum rocks Michael gently. He's used to this by now, after countless sleepovers when they were younger. It was a well-known fact, though not frequently discussed, because he was obviously embarrassed by it: Michael hated thunder.

Luke had called from the park he'd gone to with Ashton as soon as it started, instructing Calum to hold Michael as tightly as possible until he got back.

("I'm on my way, I'm on my way. Tell him I'm almost there, I— goddamit, Ashton, could you drive any slower? Just hug him, Cal, yeah? I'm almost there."

Calum had, of course, agreed. Although Michael was already in his arms, he'd just held him tighter.)

"Where's Luke?" Michael whines.

"Almost here." Calum promises. "What, aren't my cuddles good enough?" Calum asks, pretending to be offended.

"They're fine, but you can't kiss me to distract me, can you?"

Calum chuckles. "Guess not."

There's a pause. The rain is getting heavier, splashing against the windows, against the roof. Michael digs his fingers into Calum's shirt and pulls him even closer.

"I really like him, Calum. I need him."

Calum nods, rubbing Michael's back understandingly. "I know." he whispers.

Luke gets home five minutes later and heads straight for Michael, scooping him out of Calum's arms with a grateful smile. Calum shrugs it off because it's not like he doesn't want Michael to feel happy, too. But he gets what Luke means, all the same.

Calum looks up to see Ashton rubbing at his right ear. "You okay?" He asks, grinning because he knows exactly what happened. Being with either of the two while they're upset about their significant other was a... _trying_ experience.

"I can still hear Luke telling me I drive like his grandfather," Ashton frowns.

Calum opens his arms, beckoning Ashton towards him. Ashton accepts the invitation, taking Michael's spot. They both look over at the other two, who are curled up on the sofa together, so close that it's hard to see where one boy ends and the other begins. There's a particularly violent clap of thunder, and Michael whimpers softly. Though it's hard to tell if that's because of the noise or because Luke has started to suck a mark into the pale skin of his neck.

"Gross," Calum says, making sure they hear him. Luke flips him off.

xxx

"Look at all these _babies_ ," Michael cooes, looking around excitedly. They'd decided to spend the day at a local playground since it was sunny out and both of them kind of wanted to play on the swings anyway. Ashton and Calum had teased them for about literally being six years old but ended up coming along anyway.

"Aww," Luke cooes with him, looking at a little boy running around the park, away from his parents.

"Me," Michael giggles, gesturing towards the kid.

Michael looks around, at the couples walking around the playground, pushing their kids on the swings, cautiously guiding them through the jungle gym. His eyes are shining, cheeks flushed, a giddy smile on his face. What Ashton notices is that after a while, Luke stops admiring the domesticity of the park scene and starts admiring Michael instead.

He always gets this look on his face, the same look when he ever meets Luke's baby cousins or the younger sibling of a fan pays any attention to him. He's never actually said it, but Michael wants a baby.

Calum nudges Luke gently. "Better get busy, Luke. Mikey wants a kid."

Luke rolls his eyes. "Like I don't feel the same." He huffs. He does. They've never really talked about it because the fact that they are now a big famous band on tour is very real. The prospect of a child right now is just not in the plan.

They've caught a little girls attention. Michael's not really surprised, they're four giants in the midst of a bunch of toddlers. Michael raises a hand hesitantly to wave at her, and she waves back, giggles, and runs off. Michael's heart swells to three times it's original size. 

"We should start thinking about it," Luke says, so quietly that the other two can barely hear. He wraps his arms around Michael from behind. Both Ashton and Calum almost unconsciously take a step back because this moment seems so private, that they feel like they're invading.

"About what?" Michael asks after a moment.

"You know. Kids. I mean, I don't know about you, but I couldn't imagine raising a small person with anyone other than you."

Michael turns around to face Luke. His eyes are brimming with tears. Calum himself looks like he's going to start crying, because this is it, this is what it's been building up to after a year of despising each other because hate was easier to feel than love, and then awkwardly dancing around the subject of maybe not being straight, and (unsuccessfully) hiding their relationship from him and Ashton for a while, and then eventually falling madly, stupidly in love.

"You r-really mean that?" Michael sounds like Luke has just told him he's strung up all the stars in the sky, just for him. Ashton already feels jealous of the child they're going to raise. The kid's going to be lucky, that;s for sure.

"I don't play around, Clifford."

Michael laughs shakily, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. "You'd be such a pushover of a parent. They'd walk all over you."

"As if you'd ever be able to say the word 'no'." Luke starts giggling, because it's so absurd, talking about their imaginary parenting skills, but it's so exciting, because it's what they both want, it's what they're going to have.

"It's kind of pathetic, how much I love you," Michael breathes.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Luke kisses the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @ gonnamuke feel free to talk to me


End file.
